


I Didn't Mean To

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be a Joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To

Bones stood there in the morning mist feeling as if his heart stopped because it had been ripped from his chest and stomped all over.

He had not meant to piss Jim off. He had honestly thought that the man was joking with him. Never mind that they had been together for the past five years… surely Jim had been kidding about asking to marry him. Hell, he had gotten on bended knee and everything after bringing him breakfast in bed!

Therefore, it had to have been a joke. The look of raw pain in Jim’s eyes when Bones had told him no, not even if his life depended on it… it would haunt the physician until his dying days.

He knew that Jim had been hurt so many times in the past… and he added more to it. Fuck it, he would chase Jim to the ends of the Universe and hound him until Jim knew that he was loved… and yes, please… ask again so he do it right and say yes this time.

~Fin~


End file.
